lost_soulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasagawa Ryohei
Character Outline Ryohei Sasagawa (笹川 了平, Sasagawa Ryōhei) is Kyoko's older brother who is obsessed with boxing. His motto is to live "to the extreme!", which he applies to everything he does. As such, he prefers to fight his opponents head on, seeing any disadvantage as a chance to improve his fighting skills. He even barged into a zoo, expecting to fight a bear, but ended up fighting a lion instead. Every time he sees Tsuna and his friends doing something strange, he gets riled up and wants to be a part of it. Due to Ryohei's enthusiasm, he often rushes into things without fully evaluating the situation, which often results in his injury. He also has a short memory and forgets many important details. Ryohei is always hiding the truth of his actions -the actions relating to the Mafia- from Kyoko, due to an incident that had happened while they were in primary school. Some high school students who did not like Ryohei used Kyoko to lure him into a trap. In his attempt to rescue her, he suffered severe injuries, which resulted in the scar on his left temple. Kyoko still feels responsible for this incident, though she accepts that he needs to fight. He is deeply concerned for Kyoko's safety, so he covers up his actual life-or-death battles with the cover story of "Sumo matches". He is known to have great boxing skills in the Vongola Famiglia. Plot Overview Lost Soul Arc Arrival Ryohei is seen in the first chapter, when Elifhia, Onak and Killstick are on their way to school for the first time. Relationships Sawada Tsunayoshi Ryohei became impressed with Tsuna's strength in Dying Will Mode and as such tries to recruit him to his Boxing Club. Tsuna who is often scared of Ryohei's enthusiasm none the less treats him like a brother (calling him "Big Brother" like Kyoko). As a result of his feelings for Kyoko, Tsuna is often worried that Ryohei will get hurt in fights and tries to talk him out of them. Sasagawa Kyoko Ryohei is highly protective of his little sister who is often his prime motivation during his mafia fights. He was also determined to keep this side of his life a secret from Kyoko (usually by pretending the fights are sumo matches). Likewise Kyoko is also highly worried for her brother's safety and becomes frustrated whenever he fights. This was brought about due to the incident when they were children. Despite this she accepts his need to fight and supports him in his boxing. Hibari Kyoya Ryohei respects Hibari's power and wants him to involve himself with the rest of the family. According to the Reborn! artbook Colore,'' Ryohei already tried to challenged him repeatedly but was always beaten up. Hibari's lone nature often clashes with Ryohei's persistent one. Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi As sporting fanatics, Ryohei and Yamamoto have great respect for one another (Yamamoto even referring to Ryohei as Senpai). Like with Yamamoto, Gokudera has an unnecessary rivalry with Ryohei and as he is easy to frustrate this often leads to pointless arguments where they are eventually separated by Yamamoto. Despite this, Ryohei works well with both of them and all three support each other in their fights. FlameLeaf FlameLeaf and Ryohei has so far not actually been seen together, but Tsuna stated that they spar together, which would mean that Ryohei has some kind of respect towards FlameLeaf. Weapons and Abilities Ryohei is an excellent boxer who possesses great strength. His boxing training resulted in his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, and ability to take and give a huge amount of physical punishment. Even the Dying Will Bullet, which increases a person's strength by removing the body's limiters, has no effect on him since he always lives "to the extreme". Techniques *Maximum Cannon: During Ryohei's training, Colonnello shot him with a spiritually condensed bullet that risked death. By surviving Ryohei's potential was unlocked, enabling him to unleash a blow strong enough to destroy buildings. Equipment *Vongola Sun Ring: Won during the Sun Ring Battle. Trivia *Tsuna refers to Ryohei as "big brother" (''onii-san) just like Kyoko. He is also nicknamed "Turf Top," by Gokudera, referred to as "Senpai" by Yamamoto and "Ryohei-kun" by Elifhia. *His catchphrase is "Extreme" (kyoukugen). *In the Reborn Fandom, he is referred to as the number 33. *Ryohei is a horrible swimmer who sinks to the bottom and twitches. He is unaware of this and ironically works part-time as a lifeguard. Category:Characters by Amano Akira